uprising_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Manturia
The memory so sharp that I could almost smell the jasmine and sea spray that seemed permeates my homeland The scent is not all I remember...I remember who I was when I lived there. I was a fearful, weak girl whose greatest concern was staying up to date on the latest court fashion trends. My time in Karoleva is what shaped me into the strong woman I am now, who knows what it means to sacrifice. I now possessed a quiet subtle strength that seemed almost unbreakable. Karoleva had changed me through a trial of fire and blood. I look at my husband and mother in law as I slide of the signet ring which bore the royal seal and place it on the table. My third cousin, Felix, will take my place on the throne. His heirs will be the start of the new bloodline of Manturia. It is what is best for both countries," I announce, clinging to that glint of courage deep in my soul. I look at Alix, then Nicky, a Felix was family though and a powerful soul at that. A born ruler. Manturia deserved a monarch that was not only present in name, but a physical body upon its thrown. I snap up from my position when I hear Charlotte address me. I keep my back to her, trying to clutch to any semblance she hugs me. I relax and hug her back. I smile and shake my head. "No, I want you to keep it. You are a real princess," I say with a happy smile as I smooth her hair. "My family is known for having boys. And if I do have a daughter I'll find something for her," I chuckle, realizing she's worried about the feelings of a child that doesn't exist just convinced me more that this crown belongs on her head "My brother inherited the thrown when my father died, but my country has been a hostile one towards him. He has been abducted along with the my mother. His captors sent me this letter saying that if I don't sign over my birthright to the thrown that they will kill them both. They sent me my brother's hacked off finger with his signet ring as proof. I fear he is already dead or they would not need my signature for I am next in line if he were to die," I say, trying not to sob as I explain. I cannot help the few tears that escape my eyes I step gingerly onto the dock, thankful to be back on solid ground. If I wasn't in public I would probably kiss the ground beneath my feet. The trip here by water had been a long and nauseating one to say the least. The captain had assured me I would find my sea legs soon, but it never happened. I look at the place that was to be my new home and smile as the nausea dissipates. Cedric steps off the ship ne . Then a new Kokoshnik for the Dowager Queen of Manturia We didn't listen to music like this in Manturia. --Isabella Other articles: List of Rulers of Manturia, List of consorts in Manturia